Sleep Aid
by Eyescah
Summary: Temari needs some help getting to sleep. [Shikatema]


**Eyyyy, sorry I haven't written here in awhile :/ but don't get me wrong, I now have to get a new math notebook because I've written so much..! Enjoy some really short Shikatema drab (P.S: You guys been keeping up with the Shikamaru hiden? It's really good, totally recommend it :)**

* * *

She sat in her office rubbing her temples, trying to dispel the excruciating headache that had been plaguing her the last couple of hours. She had been feeling a bit queasy since early this morning, as she had been tossing and turning in her bed all last night. She probably had some wicked bags under her eyes by now.

Its not as if she didn't want relax, there just seemed to be some kind of mental block preventing her. In her lack of sleep, she had been pushing herself to try to get through all her work, which seemed to pile up to mountainous proportions every time she came back to Konoha.

Shikamaru had been on a intel mission for the past week, missing her arrival. Tsunade had let in that he should be back late tonight, to which Temari had inwardly blushed.

She finally convinced herself to turn down the rest of her paperwork for tonight in hopes that leaving might provide her some relief. She made her way through the empty streets only stopping to admire the trees blowing in the wind. That was something she enjoyed about Konoha, trees swaying instead of sand in her eyes. She Making her way in, she plopped herself on the couch, too tired to make dinner or haul herself into bed. She closed her eyes and tried to put her mind to rest, but all she could do was bask in the empty silence.

It seemed as if she laid there for hours before she heard a quiet click from her door open up, but was so exhausted that just standing was taking all her strength. She tried to look ready, but felt as if she might faint at any moment. She braced herself when she saw a silhouette appear through the dark.

"Temari?" The figure asked. She froze; she knew that drawl.

"Shika...maru..." she managed to get out before falling to her knees. Before her head hit the floor, she felt a strong pair of hands grip her shoulders and lift her back on the couch.

"Temari! Can you hear me? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice stricken with panic.

"I-I'm just...exhausted, I suppose...I couldn't reach my bed."

She then felt herself being lifted by arms under her and carry her down the hallway. He carefully laid her down on her bed and knelt beside her.

"Tem, tell me whats going on." he whispered quietly, leaning in to brush away her hair.

"I'm just tired, _really _fucking tired...I can't sleep at all lately." she croaked, her voice trembling.

He sighed. "Troublesome woman…"

"Hey, you were the one who decided to drop by at two in the morning..."

"Well, I'm glad I did. I wanted to see you when I got back, I just wasn't expecting to find you like this. You need sleep." He replied, stroking her cheek.

"I can't crybaby...I just can't." she muttered, trying to hide the pieces of her falling apart. She had missed him, but also tried to force him out to concentrate on her work.

"You don't have to hold back to me, you know."

She looked at him questionably, wondering how he could tell.

"I just can." he shrugged, not even needing her to ask. He climbed over her to the other side and gathered her up in his arms and pulled her against his chest.

"Shika..?" She hissed, "What are you-"

"Relax. Go to sleep." he told her, his voice muffled from his head buried in her hair.

"But-"

"Sleep. Now"

She felt his hands tighten around her waist, and while she was known as a fighter, she let him have this win.

She exhaled deeply in defeat, but then also ended up taking in the smells of musk and pine, a scent she had slowly come to love. She finally loosened up and relaxed. The last thing she felt was his warm breath down her neck, and her soon she closed her eyes and let the waves of her consciousness drift away.

* * *

He finally felt her slump against him and her breathing regulate. He slowly leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. "Love you Tem."


End file.
